ChibiChan!
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Kagome is turned into a 4yr old - can Inu-Yasha handle the insanly hyper 4yr old Kagome? Or will he be able to keep his sanity with his hair being pulled out and questions like 'Where do babies come from?' being asked? And that's not the worst . . .
1. Fighting a 4yrold Will Get You Nowhere

Chibi Okami ~ I got this idea because I babysit a 3 and yr old, and then I have a 7 yr sister. So I know little kids pretty good I think, and I was wondering, what would Inu-Yasha do if he had to watch one? This is gonna be fun . . . hehehe . . . poor Inu-Chan! I am so mean . . . hehehe . . .  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha I do not live in Japan, I am not the richest woman in Japan, either. My name is not Rumico or Tkahashi, I am not even Japanese. I have not even made a manga (Though I am starting one!) much less made a whole bunch that were funny and popular and then turned into Japanese anime, heck, I can't even speak Japanese very well (I know a little). Any one getting the idea I don't own the best anime ever?  
  
Chibi-Chan!!!  
  
Chapter One ~ Fighting a Four-Year Old Will Get You Nowhere  
  
Inu-Yasha held the Tetsusiaga in hand and thrust it down at the witch hovering in the air in front of him. She dodged and laughed. If at all possible, she was even uglier when she laughed then when she was just looking at you. Her wrinkles deepened and the wart on her forehead was squished her long nose could have been the beak of a bird's and the short lady didn't even reach 3 feet high.  
  
"You think that you can actually hit me with that demon sword?" She looked up at Inu-Yasha and Kagome. The others were at Keade's village still. They had decided to stay behind and catch up later because Kirara and Shippo had eaten something strange and were not feeling well, so it was only Inu-Yasha and Kagome to fight the witch. Kagome fitted an arrow into the bow string and let the arrow fly.  
  
The witch easily dodged it once again she was about to laugh at their attempts once again but was stopped by a cry. She gasped the word 'baby' and started to take off. Inu-Yasha lashed at her from behind and the lady turned around and pointed a finger into his face. "I have to go get baby! I will deal with you later!"  
  
"Hag, forget about the baby! Deal with me, NOW!" Inu-Yasha stared down the witch.  
  
"I bet you have no idea how hard it is to watch a baby, you half dog freak!"  
  
"You must be a 100 years old and the best come back you have is, 'half dog freak'?" Inu-Yasha smirked. "I have heard worse, way worse."  
  
"No! This is my come back watch your own kid!" Light flowed over her fingertips. She aimed and let the light drift and wrap itself around Kagome. Inu-Yasha watched helplessly. He stared at Kagome but he couldn't move. He wanted to jump and save her from whatever the witch was doing to her, but he couldn't. He could only watch and it hurt him to think that she might die and all he did was watch.  
  
The light flowed off of Kagome and she fell to the ground unconscious. It seemed as though nothing had happened, but he was sure something did, or would happen to Kagome. There was another cry in the distance and the witch flew off to her baby. Inu-Yasha ran to Kagome's side.  
  
He looked up at the witch's disappearing form as she flew off, but quickly turned his gaze back to Kagome. In her place laid a small girl, about the age of four. She wore overalls and a pink shirt underneath them. On her feet were no shoes and her black hair was pull up into two pigtails. Inu-Yasha instantly began to wonder where Kagome was, but then he caught her sent and looked down. The small girl WAS Kagome!  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what to do; he just looked down at the girl in shock as she opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched, but once she looked up into golden eyes, she let out a cry. "PUPPY!"  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped three feet into the air as the small girl's hands flung up and gripped two ears on top of his head. Inu-Yasha dropped to the ground as she tugged the dog demon's ears this way and that. Inu-Yasha was on his stomach in surprise and the girl jumped onto his back. Soon, instead of his ears, he felt his hair being tugged at. Inu-Yasha cried out in pain as his head was wrenched backwards time after time.  
  
"Puppy has such pretty hair!" She whipped out a Barbie brush from her pocket and wasted no time in sticking it into the hanyou's hair. She ripped the brush through his hair and halfway through, the brush stopped. The four year old Kagome murmured something about puppy having a rat in his hair. She stood up on Inu-Yasha's back and gripped the Barbie brush in hand. She planted her feet into Inu-Yasha's back and yanked with all her might. There was a rip sound and a howl. Kagome flew backwards. She landed a foot or so from Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha sat up, tears in his eyes from pain. He gripped the back of his head and gritted his teeth.  
  
Kagome looked at the brush - in the bristles there was a large wad of pure white hair. Kagome hid the brush behind her back and smiled warmly at the dog demon. Her smile was met with a yell. "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK THAT YOU WERE DOING!?!?!"  
  
"You had a rat in you hair." Tears formed in the rims of Kagome's eyes and she let them fall. "I was only trying to help."  
  
Inu-Yasha instantly regretted yelling at her. He down at her and let out a sigh. He picked her up into his arms and rocked her. "Shhh, don't cry. I didn't mean it. I am sorry." He hated it when Kagome cried, even as a kid, he really hated it when she cried.  
  
She instantly perked up. "So puppy forgives Kagome?" The tears were no longer in her eyes and a smile reached up to her ears.  
  
"Yes puppy forgives Kagome - WAIT! I AM NOT PUPPY! MY NAME'S INU- YASHA! NOT PUPPY!" Inu-Yasha caught what he was saying and corrected himself by yelling at Kagome.  
  
Tears once again formed in her eyes and she looked up at him from his arms. "Kagome is sorry. Does pupp- Inu-Yasha forgive Kagome?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed. "Sure."  
  
"YAY!" She jumped from his arms and looked up at him. "I have a question! Will Inu-Chan answer my question?"  
  
Inu-Yasha mentally hit himself, she just didn't learn, he was Inu- Yasha! Not Inu-Chan! He decided to forget he heard it. "What is it?"  
  
"What is hell? You sad there were seven of them when you yelled at me for pulling you hair." Inu-Yasha's face went pale. He couldn't just tell her it was where people burned in eternal fire because they did something wrong in life - the poor kid would be scared stiff! All he needed was the kid not sleeping at night. He decided to go for the easy way out. "Ask your parents."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it isn't my place to tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why isn't it your place?"  
  
"Cause I am not your parent."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't have you as a baby! So I am not your parent!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are we done?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I have another question."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Inu-Yasha's previously pale face turned beat red. "I wanna know so I can have a baby, too! They are so cute! Maybe you could be the daddy!" Inu-Yasha went from a dark pink to a cherry red.  
  
"N-no we can't - you can't . . ." He stuttered.  
  
"Why? I wanna!"  
  
"We just can't -"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ask your parents!"  
  
"But I was asking you!"  
  
"Listen! I am not gonna tell you!"  
  
"But I wanna know!"  
  
"I AM NOT TELLING YOU! ASK YOUR PARENTS!"  
  
"B-but I want you to tell me . . ." Tears formed in her eyes once again.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a doll if you just shut-up!"  
  
"UM UM UUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! You're not supposed to say that word! I'll tell your mommy on you!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You said a bad word!"  
  
"A bad word? I DIDN'T!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"I can't say the word!"  
  
"Then how am I supposed to know what not to say?"  
  
"You just do!"  
  
"I do not! You have to tell me!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll tell mommy on me!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"YES YOU WILL! I DON'T TRUST YOU!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you are a boy!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Boys can't be trusted!"  
  
"Sure they can! You're being sexist!"  
  
"Um, what is s-e-x?" She said the word slowly and carefully. Inu- Yasha once again went red. Obviously she forgot the 'ist'.  
  
"Ask your parents."  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"Well, just do it!"  
  
"I wanna hear why from you!"  
  
"Well, you are not gonna!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No, you are not!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES! YES! YES!" She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Inu-Yasha stuck out his tongue, also.  
  
"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" She once again stuck her tongue at the hanyou.  
  
"NO times fifty!"  
  
"Yes times ONE HUNDRED!"  
  
"NO times THREE HUNDRED!"  
  
"YES TIMES NINE-HUNDRED NINETY-NINE!" She smirked. Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"NO TIMES INFINITY!"  
  
"WELL, Well, um, well, um, what is Infinity?" She scratched her head.  
  
"The highest number ever." Inu-Yasha had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Drat!" Kagome knew she had lost.  
  
"HAHAHA!" He stuck out his tongue and laughed at her.  
  
"FINE! I DON'T CARE!" She turned her back to him. "Well, you can't be . . . you can't be ... *gasp* YOU CAN'T BE IN MY CLUB!"  
  
"Huh? What club?"  
  
"MY CLUB! And NO boys OR dogs allowed! THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T BE IN IT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right. Now go away. I have club stuff to do!"  
  
"I am not going anywhere!"  
  
"You better!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause if you don't, I'll cry!"  
  
"Is that the worst you can do?"  
  
"I'LL GET YOUR MOMMY!"  
  
"OHH! I am soooo scared!" Inu-Yasha pretended to hide behind a bush.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE!"  
  
"Well, I am not!"  
  
"Why? Aren't you afraid of what your mommy'll do to you?"  
  
"I have no mommy!"  
  
"Huh? How can you have no mommy?"  
  
"She died."  
  
"Oh . . . I am sorry."  
  
"I don't care." Just then Inu-Yasha looked down to see Kagome hugging his legs. He was surprised but she said something. "I'll be your mommy then. Everyone needs a mommy."  
  
Inu-Yasha had to smile. He then looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, they had to make camp and then tomorrow he would have to go and find that hag and make her change Kagome back.  
  
"Come on, time for bed." Inu-Yasha told the kid Kagome.  
  
"But I am not tired!"  
  
"Sure you are." Inu-Yasha just wanted her to get to sleep so he could have some peace and quiet for a few minuets.  
  
"But I am not! Will you tell me a story?  
  
~~~~*~~~  
  
Chibi Okami ~ I hope you liked it please review! This is gonna be a short story - I estimate three or four chaps. Well, they are going to be longer chaps (probably not longer than this, but longer than my regular chaps - 3 pg this one was 7) well I had so much fun writing this! So please REVIEW! So I can update sooner! Now go and REVIEW! 


	2. Little Kids Never Want To Go To Bed

Chibi Okami ~ HOLY CRUD! I got 15 reviews for this! I never thought that I was going to get this many reviews for it! The only other fic I ever got this many reviews for was Fluffy-Chan's blankie and that had 14 and it was only a one shot! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! That's why I am writing this chap so soon! It is because of all you reviewers I love so much! Well, anyways Yay for anyone who realized that I based the witch off of the witch, Yubaba, in Spirited Away! I loooooooove dat movie! Now read and REVIEW! Or my updates may become slower . . . You don't wanna risk that do you . . . I know I am evil! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co, only a complete idiot would think that, so now think to yourself 'why would the owner or Inu-Yasha be writing FANfiction? Just think about that will ya?  
  
Chibi-Chan!  
  
Chapter Two ~ little kids never want to go to bed  
  
"But Inu-Chan! I am not tired!" Kagome wined.  
  
"Yes you are! Now go to sleep!" Inu-Yasha barked from up in the tree over head. Kagome was in the sleeping bag that the older Kagome, the one Inu-Yasha missed dearly, had brought.  
  
"But I wanna hear a story!"  
  
"I told you one!"  
  
"Once upon a time there was a princesses and she lived happily ever after doesn't count!" She stood up out of the sleeping bag and stomped her foot. "I want a real bed time story! Maybe then I'll be tired!"  
  
"Go to sleep!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Inu-Yasha seeing this was going nowhere, sighed and dropped from the tree. "Fine."  
  
"YAY! I win!" The little girl did a victory dance.  
  
"You didn't win anything!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you - arg! FINE! You won! Just shut up and go to sleep!" Inu- Yasha cried out.  
  
"UM UUUUUMMMM UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM! You said the bad word again!"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Did too!" Kagome tuck out her tongue.  
  
"Fine! Whatever! Just get back into the sleeping bag!"  
  
"Are you going to tell me a story?" She crossed her arms and looked at him, a frown on her face.  
  
"FINE! I don't care anymore! I just want you to go to sleep so I can go to sleep!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. "I am sorry Inu-Chan; I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"NO! Don't cry! It's okay! Really! See? I am happy!" Inu-Yasha put a fake smile on his face that showed his fangs.  
  
"WHHHAAA! Scary!" Kagome stepped back.  
  
"What did you say?" Inu-Yasha asked defensively.  
  
"You looked like you wanted to eat me!"  
  
"Why would I want to eat you?"  
  
"'Cause you're a demon!" Kagome cried out. "Demons are evil!"  
  
"Did you just call me evil?"  
  
"Yes I did!" Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"I'll show you evil!" He grabbed Kagome around the waist and hosted her up to his shoulder. He walked over to the sleeping bag. Kagome pounded on his back, but nothing she could do would hurt the dog demon. He was about to set her into the sleeping bag when -  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Inu-Yasha howled. He dropped to the ground; Kagome fell over his shoulder into his lap. Inu-Yasha's hand went up to his ear and he bit his lip. The little girl must have just stretched his ear a foot long, not to mention take off some of the beautiful white fur on his fuzzy ears. He growled at her. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You were going to make me go to bed!"  
  
"Of course I was you little brat!" He growled.  
  
Tears once again formed in her eyes. "You think that I am a brat?"  
  
"NO!" Inu-Yasha cried out. He didn't want her to cry again. "I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"But you called me a name!" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Look, I am sorry, okay? Let's just go to sleep!" Inu-Yasha reasoned. "We have to get up and go tomorrow!"  
  
"But I am not tired!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"But I am not tired!"  
  
"Well, you get to go to bed anyway!"  
  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
"You don't have to want to, you just have to!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes, you do! Now come on! To the sleeping bag you go!" Inu-Yasha grabbed her wrist and tugged her in the direction of the sleeping bag.  
  
"No! I won't go! I won't!" She tried to free herself, but he was too strong. Instead she tried something different.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Inu-Yasha gripped his hand where there were teeth marks. "YOU BIT ME!" Kagome stuck out her tongue. "DAMN! You aren't even a demon and you have some sharp teeth!"  
  
"Um, Inu-Chan what is 'damn'?"  
  
"Something they block rivers with." Inu-Yasha licked the new-found wound on his hand.  
  
"Then can I say 'damn' in front of my sentences, too? Like you do?" She looked up at him. "I think it sounds cool!"  
  
"NO! You can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause it is a bad word!"  
  
"Then why do you say it?"  
  
"Um, I . . . I . . . I just do! But you can't!"  
  
"Well, if it is a bad word you shouldn't say it either! So I get to hit you every time you say it!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha was getting confused.  
  
"Every time you say a bad word I get to hit you." She told him wisely.  
  
"Wha-? Never mind. Let's just go to sleep, please!" Inu-Yasha faced the little girl once again in attempt to drag her to bed.  
  
"NO! You'll have to catch me first!" And with that she took off running. She ran through the dark forest and Inu-Yasha quickly lost sight of her.  
  
"Oh, SHIT! KAGOME COME BACK HERE! KAGOME GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I WILL TELL YOU A BED TIME STORY IF YOU JUST GET BACK HERE!" He called out taking off through the woods. He caught her scent, but it was hard to follow. It twisted around trees and under limbs. His ears pricked as he heard a sound, it was a little kid's voice. It wasn't a cry as much as it was a wine. He then heard a sniff. It was Kagome and she was crying.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran as fast as he could to get to her side, but he had slow down because of the twisting branches and shrubs. Kagome had made it a ways into the forest and Inu-Yasha was soon at her side. "Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
"No . . ." She sobbed. "My knee hurts really bad!" Inu-Yasha bent down to examine her knee and saw that the overall pants were torn and her knee was bleeding. She must have tripped and fell on a rock.  
  
"Kagome, come on. Let's go back to camp." He lifted her into his arms and cradled her. As he walked through the thick forest to where their fire's ashes glowed dully in the darkness of the night he heard her whimper. "Inu-Chan, I am afraid of the dark." And she curled closer to him in his arms. Inu-Yasha couldn't help holding her tighter. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed shut and her breathing had lightened into a soft and even breathing. She was a lot cuter when she wasn't yelling at him, pulling his ears, asking questions, biting him, and pretty much everything else she does.  
  
He laid her down on the sleeping bag. And pulled up her pant leg. He looked over her cut and saw it was nothing major. He went through the bag that the older Kagome carries around everywhere and found the white box with the red cross. He took the rag and wiped the blood away. He found a band-aid - he'd seen Kagome use them on Shippo once- and put on her knee, careful not to wake her. He pulled back down her pant leg over her knee and tucked her in. He was about to hop back up into his tree when he felt a pull on his sleeve. He turned around to look into the half-asleep eyes of Kagome. "Please, Inu-Chan, don't leave me. Stay with me, I am afraid of the dark, but I am not scared if you are here. Please?"  
  
Inu-Yasha melted when he looked at her and he sighed. "Yeah, sure. I'll stay with you."  
  
"Come on in." She pulled back the cover and let him crawl inside. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. "Good, night, Inu-Chan." (NO! He isn't Miroku you sickos! She is just a little kid! Inu-Yasha wouldn't do that!) She once again fell asleep and Inu-Yasha closely followed her on the way to sleep. (A/N I was very tempted to end it here, but I was nice and made it three pages longer instead of stopping, aren't you proud of me? ^- ^)  
  
Inu-Yasha was waken up halfway through the night by a tug on his hair. He looked over to see a large part of it in Kagome's tiny hands. She had apparently rolled over and taken his hair with her. He loosened her hand from around the hair, but as soon as three of her fingers were off she mumbled and pulled her hand under her head, right below her mouth. Inu- Yasha watched in horror as his hair was getting soaked from Kagome's drool. Thoughts such as 'damn it!' 'Hell no!' and 'why me?' went through his head.  
  
He looked down at the small girl and decided he had to get his hair out somehow. He put his hand around Kagome's and pulled her fingers away. He winced as the warm drool hit his hand. He finally managed to free his drool soaked hair and looked at it with sadness. It was his hair! His beautiful silvery locks! He listened hard and heard a stream close by. He wiggled out of the sleeping bag, deciding that Kagome would be okay by herself for a while. He looked up to see that the sun was rising. He would have to hurry; Kagome would be scared if she woke up with him not there.  
  
He started off and when he found the stream he sighed in relief and rushed to it. He happily dunked in his hair, but was suddenly not so happy when he had to scrub the goo out of his hair. His fingers wiped through the drool and Inu-Yasha made a face, he really missed the sixteen year old Kagome.  
  
After about half an hour he started back. The sun had risen and he walked proudly with a wad of damp hair flowing behind him. He made it to where they had been sleeping but something was missing.  
  
"WHERE'S KAGOME?" He called out and received no answer. He hunted around camp furiously, but he couldn't find her. He then decided to smell her out. He caught her smell, but it was with something else. He smelled dirt and clay, but mainly, the smell of death. Kikyou was near and her smell merged with Kagome's. He followed the scent until he saw one of Kikyou's demons.  
  
"Kikyou! Where is she?" He called out.  
  
"Inu-Chan I'm right here!" Kagome called out and Inu-Yasha turned to see Kagome and Kikyou standing together.  
  
"Kikyou! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to take you to hell with me, Inu-Yasha"  
  
"Kikyou, now's not a good time. You can take me to hell later."  
  
"Miss Kikyou, what is hell? Inu-Chan wouldn't tell me, and I wanna know!" Kagome tugged on Kikyou's pant leg.  
  
"Dear, Hell is a place where-" Kikyou started but was cut off by Inu- Yasha  
  
"Kikyou! Don't you dare! She's only four!"  
  
"A perfect age to learn not to betray a miko or else you go to hell!" Kikyou yelled at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kikyou! I didn't betray you! It was Naraku! Take him with you to hell! Right now I am busy!"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With this!" He pointed to Kagome. "I have to get her back to normal!"  
  
"Normal? Who is she?"  
  
"It's you own damn reincarnation!" Inu-Yasha felt a pain in his arm as he was hit. He looked down at Kagome and remembered; every time he cursed he got hit. Geez, it was barely morning and he was already having a bad day, not a good sign.  
  
"That's Kagome?" Kikyou asked and Inu-Yasha nodded a 'yes'. "In that case I'll take her."  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha was surprised, Kikyou had always hated Kagome.  
  
"The village over there wants a human sacrifice; she'll save the girl they were planning to use. I am sure her life's more important than my reincarnation's."  
  
"Miss Kikyou, what is reincarnation?" Kagome tugged on the miko's pants once again.  
  
"Kagome a reincarnation is-" once again Kikyou was cut off by Inu- Yasha.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TAKE KAGOME TO BE SACRAFICED!"  
  
"Inu-Chan, you don't have to be so loud." Kagome told the half demon. "Miss Kikyou, what is sacrificed?"  
  
"What the villagers are going to do to you, honey."  
  
"Oh, so I'll find out soon?"  
  
"Very soon." Kikyou took the little girl's hand and started to walk away.  
  
"YAY!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Kikyou! Bring Kagome back! You can't sacrifice a little girl!"  
  
"Sure I can. People sacrifice virgins all the time. I bet she is still one, unless you did something . . ."  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha's face went beat red. "I did NOTHING to Kagome! You hear me? NOTHING!"  
  
"Miss Kikyou since Inu-Chan is being so loud; can I ask you instead? What is a virgin?"  
  
"ASK YOUR PARENTS!" Inu-Yasha cried out.  
  
"I wasn't asking YOU!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inu-Yasha. "Kikyou, will you tell me?" She looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Inu-Chan never tells me anything."  
  
"It is not of importance." Kikyou noted and took Kagome's hand and led her toward the village.  
  
"KIKYOU! YOU ARE NOT TAKING KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha called out.  
  
"Inu-Chan, don't worry, she's a nice lady!" Kagome waved at Inu-Yasha as she was pulled forward.  
  
'A nice lady?' Inu-Yasha thought in shock. 'She must have brainwashed her!'  
  
End of chapter two  
  
Chibi Okami ~ I hope u all liked it. Now go and review! Oh, and just for the record, this one IS longer than the last chapter! By about ½ a page, but still! It is longer! This story is just too fun to write! ^-^ 


	3. All she needed was a hug!

Chibi Okami ~ Hey all, I am so proud of you all! You have given me 30 reviews for two chappies! This has surpassed Fluffy Chan's blankie with flying colors! I love you all so much! Here! Cookies for everyone! ^-^ But just cause you reviewed last chappie doesn't mean u can't review again! And those of u who haven't reviewed *death glare* u better review this chappie! I LOOOVE reviews! I feed off of reviews! Well, maybe not feed off of them . . . but u get the idea.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I have a guinea pig! And fish, a snail and even a dog! Now, if only I owned Inu-Yasha . . . which I don't . . .  
  
ChibiChan!  
  
Chapter Three ~ All she needed was a hug!  
  
Inu-Yasha stood dumbfounded, what the hell just happened? He scratched his head and though, 'Oh, yeah . . . Kikyou took Kagome to get sacrificed . . .OH CRAP!' With that thought he took off through the forest after Kikyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go! Leave! Do something" Kikyou yelled at the small girl sitting on the ground crying.  
  
"You don't like me, do you, Miss Kikyou?" Kagome cried.  
  
"You're right, I absolutely hate you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate everything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I died and was brought back to earth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are my reincarnation and you are taking Inu-Yasha from me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he likes you better."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you say anything else?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That answers my question."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"SHUT-UP!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said so and I am older than you, you have to listen to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For God's sake! Just shut-up!"  
  
"Um UMM UMMMMM! You said a bad word!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"But Inu-Yasha says it a lot, so maybe it's not bad."  
  
"Whatever. Just leave."  
  
"But I don't wanna leave."  
  
"I am not giving you a choice."  
  
"You can't make me!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
""Yes I can!"  
  
"Can Not!"  
  
"Can, too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I am not going to sacrifice you, but you need to leave so that I can have Inu-Yasha! Now Go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Say the magic word!"  
  
"Magic word?"  
  
"Yeah! Say it and I might leave!"  
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No I don't!" Kikyou yelled and Kagome ran up to her and cupped her hand around her mouth as she whispered something to Kikyou. "No! I will not say that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am older than you, I shouldn't have to."  
  
"Everyone should use the magic word."  
  
"Well, I won't say it!"  
  
"I will go if you do." Kagome looked up at the dead miko and smiled. "It's only one word."  
  
Kikyou didn't want to say it, but she wasn't getting much of a choice. She mumbled something so quiet it could not be heard.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"YAY! Okay, I'll leave now!"  
  
"Really? Just like that?"  
  
"Yep!" Kagome smiled, Kikyou couldn't believe after all she said that it only took a 'please' to make her leave something was up.  
  
"Then go."  
  
"Just let me do something." Kagome looked up at her. Kikyou knew it was to good to be true. She was just about to ask what it was when Kagome ran up and hugged her around the waist. "There, bye-bye!" Kagome waved and ran off, disappearing in the woods.  
  
Kagome ran, She didn't know where she was going, but she really didn't care. Kikyou didn't want her, that's all she knew. She had to find Inu-Chan. She missed him a lot. She thought about Inu-Yasha and realized, she hadn't seen her mom in a long time, either. It had been days! She wanted her mom now. She continued to walk on, but as soon as she thought about her mom, Souta came into her mind, too. He was her baby brother and she missed picking on him. He was only a few months old and she missed him. (she's a little kid, Souta would have to be a lot younger than her, or at least she thinks so.) Her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground. Tears flooded her eyes and she cried for several minuets.  
  
She heard a voice coming from far off. "Sesshomaru-sama, what is that sound?" it was followed by a girl's voice. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you hear what Jakken hears? Rin hears nothing."  
  
"It sounds like crying." Jakken observed. He led them to where the sound was coming from. When they saw a small child, sitting under a tree, crying, Sesshomaru and Jakken stood back, but Rin didn't. She ran right up to the girl and patted her on the back.  
  
"Hello, what's wrong?" Rin asked Kagome and Kagome looked up at her. And with a whine she continued to cry. "You okay?" Rin asked, ignoring the obvious answer - she was not. "Come on, be happy!"  
  
"But I can't." Kagome answered through sobs.  
  
"Why not?" Rin looked at her confused.  
  
"Cause I miss my mommy."  
  
"Oh, my mommy died, but I have Sesshomaru-sama now!" She pointed happily to her hero behind her. Sesshomaru looked at her with curiosity. Something about this girl was familiar. It was her scent, but he couldn't put his claw on where he had smelt it before.  
  
"Oh." Kagome just sniffed and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She sat for a moment and then stood up. "Okay! I am better now!"  
  
"Yay!" Rin jumped up.  
  
"I feel better 'cause I am not lonely anymore!" Kagome called out. "Hey, could I come with you guys? Please?"  
  
Rin turned to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "Please Sesshomaru-sama? Please? I want someone better than Jakken to play with! (A/N can u blame her?) Jakken's no fun." Jakken muttered a 'hey' and Sesshomaru just turned around and started walking.  
  
"That's a 'yes'" Rin translated for Kagome. They ran to catch up with Sesshomaru and when they did they started to talk.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Rin. What's yours?"  
  
"Kagome!" She jumped up and down happily. In front of them Sesshomaru nearly tripped over a rock in surprise. How could that be Kagome? Inu- Yasha's bitch? He shook his head and continued on. It couldn't be, Kagome was older, much older, it must just be a coincidence. There had to be more than one Kagome in Japan, and well, they had found Kagome number two.  
  
As they continued to walk they started to get bored, the dragon was also sick of him playing on his back. Instead they got an idea. "Oooooooooooooohhhh Jakken!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha had finally found Kikyou, who had been walking around in a daze muttering 'she hugged me . . . she hugged me . . .' but he hadn't found Kagome. He caught her sent and followed it a ways but then it met up with Sesshomaru, he didn't like that. He had to get Kagome back before Sesshomaru found out it was her.  
  
End of Chap Three  
  
Chibi Okami ~ sorry! I thought that I had posted it, but apparentally not! Sorry! 


	4. Let's talk to Sesshy, he's lonely!

Chibi Okami ~ Thanks to every one who reviewed, I bet you are all wondering what will happen to Jakken, right? So I won't make you all sit and read my boring author's notes (no one reads them anyways), so instead I shall let you read the fic!  
  
Disclaimer ~ do I have to say it? Everytime I say that I just get so depressed . . . oh well . . . *deep breath* I OWN INU-YASHA! Whoops . . . wrong words came out . . . I meant I didn't own him, or maybe I did mean I own him . . . oh well, u know what I mean . . . I think.   
  
ChibiChan!  
  
Chapter four ~ Let's talk with Sesshomaru-sama, he's lonely!  
  
SLPASH!  
  
"What the –" Jakken cried out as water poured over him, soaking him, his robe, and even his two headed staff. He looked up to see two giggling girls in the tree above him, holding a bucket, which, just recently, was full of water.   
  
"Jakken-sama! You look funny!" Kagome giggled.   
  
"Rin thinks Jakken-sama does, too!" Rin chimed in.   
  
"What?" Jakken was confused for a minuet but when he looked down he saw his normally (disgustingly) green skin he saw pink! His outfit, his two headed staff, and even all of him was pink! Jakken let out a cry and looked in horror at his new pink look.  
  
"Wha-what did you do to me?" He squeaked.   
  
"We turned Jakken pink!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Rin thinks Jakken looks better pink than green!" Rin smiled.  
  
"B-but how did you change me to pink!?" He squeeled.  
  
"We asked the lady at the stream for it when she was dying her clothes!" Kagome nodded. (people must have dyed their clothes or something back then . . . look at all the colorful kimonos . . . ^-^)  
  
"But why pink?" He asked the two girls. "I prefer purple." He mumbled.   
  
"Well, we like pink!" Kagome told him.  
  
"Does Sesshomaru-sama like pink?" Rin asked the demon who had just been staring at the scene unraveling in front of him, acting like he didn't care when actually a gross pink Jakken scared him more than a normal gross green Jakken.   
  
Sesshomaru just turned around and kept on walking.   
  
"Rin thinks Sesshomaru-sama likes it!" Rin nodded.  
  
"I think he does, too!" Kagome agreed. "Sesshomaru-sama is walking all by himself, does he normally do that?"  
  
"Uh huh, Sesshomaru-sama always walks up front." She said.  
  
"Hey! I know! Let's go walk with him! That way he won't be lonely!"   
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama walks so fast!" Rin sighed. "I couldn't keep up with him."  
  
"Well, what if we walk really fast with him for a minuet and then we stop and take a short rest and then we run to catch up with him but then we can stop for a rest after a while! That way we will be with Sesshomaru-sama, but we won't get to tired!" Kagome cried happily!  
  
"Rin thinks we could do that!"   
  
"Let's go! On the count of three!" Kagome and Rin got ready to run, their hands fisted and knees bent. "One . . . Six . . . Eight . . . Five . . . THREE!"   
  
With that word Rin and Kagome ran as fast as they could to catch up with the dog demon, passing the newly pink Jakken who was still looking down at his pink body.   
  
'Oh, there goes Kagome and Rin." He thought and continued to walk. 'I wonder why they are running, maybe it is a race.'   
  
When they caught up with Sesshomaru the two stopped running and were breathing hard, since they had ran as fast as their small feet could take them. Rin pulled on the dog demon's sleeve, giving him a warm smile.   
  
"Konnichiwa Sesshomaru-sama!" (A/N sorry, I couldn't help but write 'hello' in Japanese . . . but just that once . . . I think . . .) She smiled, but Sesshomaru kept looking forward. Rin continued to talk. "Rin and Kagome decided to walk with you for a while! We thought that you might get lonely up in front all by yourself."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, were you lonely?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." He replied flatly.   
  
"Are you sure?" Rin continued for her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No." Kagome said before Rin could say anything.  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru continued, his voice emotionless.  
  
"No."   
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."   
  
"No."  
  
"Ye- wait, what are you saying 'no' about?" He questioned the four year old Kagome with an emotionless voice.   
  
"I dunno! It is just fun!" Kagome cried happily. "NO!"  
  
"Oh! Can I play, too? Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin pleaded.  
  
"No." He said flatly, not thinking about what he said.   
  
"YES!" Rin squealed. "You're right Kagome-Chan! This is fin! Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
"I refuse to play this game any longer." He said.   
  
"Fine, be that way!" Kagome crossed her arms, but then turned to Rin. "Rin, I am tired from walking so fast, let's slow down and then catch up again!"   
  
"Okay!" She agreed. She and Kagome stopped walking and sat down.   
  
"He does walk really fast!" Kagome told Rin.  
  
"Yep, Rin told you so." They didn't say anything for a while and watched as the slow, pink, Jakken walked past them.  
  
"Rin-Chan, I think that we should walk now, 'cause if Jakken is passing us we must be taking a REALLY long time, he's super slow." Kagome pointed at the pink frog to empisise her point.   
  
"Rin thinks you are right." She nodded and stood up, Kagome by her. They bent their knees and fisted their hands, getting ready to run.   
  
"Lets go!" Kagome cried and they ran through the forest once again.   
  
'There those two go again.' Jakken thought. 'They look like they are having fun, but they are taking my Sesshomaru-sama away from me! Some day I shall get rid of Rin, and Kagome if she stays.'  
  
Rin and Kagome were panting when they reached him.   
  
"Yes." Kagome said, trying her luck, but Sesshomaru never answered her. "Aw, Sesshomaru-sama, you aren't as fun as Inu-Chan. He gets mad every time we play that game, it's really funny! You should try it, Sesshomaru-sama!"   
  
"Inu-Chan? Who's that, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.  
  
"Well, I think he said his name was Inu-Yasha . . . but Inu-Chan's easier to say!" Kagome giggled. "You know what, Sesshomaru-sama? Inu-Chan looks a lot like you! You could be brothers!" Kagome gasped, "And me and Rin could be sisters! And Jakken could be the pet toad!"  
  
"You know Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru said, turning around to face the small girl, who was very happy they had stopped walking.   
  
"Yep! Inu-Chan is really nice to me! I like Inu-Chan a lot, he just won't ever answer any of my questions!" Kagome told him.   
  
"What are your questions, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.  
  
"Well, I don't remember all of them, but I did ask him where do babies come from and what hell is. Do you know the answers, Rin?"  
  
"Rin doesn't know the answers, Kagome-chan." She frowned but then smiled. "But maybe Sesshomaru-sama does!"   
  
"Yeah! Sesshomaru-sama could you tell us where babies come from?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." He said flatly. There was absolutely no way he was going to explain to children the answers to their stupid questions.   
  
"Well, how about what hell is, do you know that one?" Rin asked hopefully.   
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!" Kagome cried out, but Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Well, Inu-chan would never tell me either."   
  
Sesshomaru was thinking, Kagome had just described Inu-Yasha, he looked like him, as much as he refused to admit it, he knew he looked like his half brother. His brother wouldn't even be stupid enough to answer his questions, and then let the small child get on his nerves. Also little girl was named Kagome, sure she was small, but something may have happened to her, you never know what demons can do.   
  
"Do you know where Inu-Yasha is?" He asked Kagome.   
  
"No, I kinda lost him a while ago when Miss Kikyou took me from him to be 'sacrificed', but then she never did." Kagome scratched her head.   
  
Sesshomaru realized that Inu-Yasha must be following Kagome's scent if Kikyou took Kagome to get sacrificed. This would be an easy way to get the Tetsusiaga from Inu-Yasha.   
  
"We are camping here for tonight." Sesshomaru told every one, except Jakken who was still working to catch up to the three.   
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama, it's not even dark yet." Rin said. "You normally don't stop walking until the moon is high!"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just sat down.   
  
"Rin's happy we aren't walking anymore." Rin said.  
  
"Me, too." Kagome agreed.  
  
"I am going to see if this will wash off." Jakken said pointing to his pink skin as he headed over to the stream just a little ways down the path, but with how slow Jakken walked it could take all night.   
  
"Rin-chan, I am thirsty, let's go to the stream, too." Kagome said.   
  
"Me, too. Let's go!" She cried. "We'll be back, Sesshomaru-sama!"   
  
Together they marched down to the stream where they saw Jakken looking at his reflection in the water. They hid behind bushes and listened to him as he talked to himself.   
  
"I think this color looks really good on me. Pink is really a nice color. My new robe is pretty, too. I don't know if I want to wash this off . . . Sesshomaru must like this better than my last color, green . . . if only he knew what my original color was . . . purple, oh purple, oh how I miss it." Jakken sighed.   
  
"Kagome-chan, Jakken-sama is scaring me." Rin whispered and Kagome nodded.   
  
"I am not thirsty anymore, let's go back to Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said and Rin nodded. Soon they were back at their camp where Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, looking asleep, (A/N but every on knows Sesshomaru-sama doesn't sleep! He'd SUPER SESSHOMARU-SAMA! -.^)  
  
"Rin-chan?" Kagome started, "I am bored, you wanna come with me to go find something to do?"  
  
"YEAH!" She walked off toward the bushes and waved at the 'sleeping' dog demon. "Bye bye Sesshomaru-sama, Rin'll be back soon!"  
  
The End of Chap Four  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Sorry this took so long, I was starting to have a problem writing it cause I was working on my other stary, and original one 'The Unforgiven' A LOT I was working non stop on it for days/weeks and so I got a lot done in it, but not finished. It's not a fic, though, so if anyone wants to look at it you have to go to fictionpress and my penname is Chibi Ohkami with an h cause Okami was already taken and I don't care if I changed the meaning of it with the h! I still say it means Little Wolf! ^-^ Well, anyways, sorry. Also there was a list of peoples who I was going to tell you all to go look at, but you know what? I lost it so I gotta ask the people's their pennames again! Whoops, but I will have it on the next chapter. Well, anyways, talk to ya all later! That is if you read my author notes, and I bet not many of you do . . . well anyways, one last thing REVIEW! 


	5. Wolfy dog tails!

Y stoHeh heh heh, I know this is long over-due . . . I am so very sorry, I have had writer's block since the end of last school year, and so I came back to look at these and realized how much I love this little fic. I promise to start a regular update on this once again.

Disclaimer – you know, these won't really stop you from getting sued, but for some reason we write them anyways . . . oh well. I don't own Inu-Yasha and co.

ChibiChan!

Chapter Five

Wolf-y dog tails

"Kaaaaaaagoooomeee . . ." Rin's voice echoed in the night air, "We've been walking foooooreeeveer! And I'm tired!"

"Aw, come on, we haven't found anything! I wanna find something cool before we go to bed!" Kagome trudged forward, pushing bushes and tree branches out of their way.

"Can't we turn back?" Rin asked pleadingly.

"Fine . . ." Kagome sighed and turned around. She looked around before turning to Rin. "Do you know which way we came from?"

"Nooo . . ." Rin looked around, too, not seeing any sign of a path way back. "We're lost!"

"We are not! Don't think that way!" Kagome cried, but looked over to see Rin with tears in her eyes. Kagome quickly went over to comfort her friend, hugging her tightly. "We'll get back!"

Kagome looked out into the night, and pointed in a random direction, "Let's go that way!" Rin sniffed, but nodded.

------

"I smell her! I know she's around here!" Kouga's nose sniffed the air furiously as his two followers ran up to meet him, out of breath.

"Kouga-sama!" They in took air in large breaths.

"She's here, I just don't know where!" He growled.

"Hai Hai, let's find Sister Kagome!" The first follower called out.

"We miss her!" The second cried.

"She's so close, right here, I know she is." Kouga started sniffing around and pulled a bush out of the way, "Right here-"

Slitted eyes met with large brown ones and Kouga fell back in shock. The little girl he had saw stood there before him, her brown eyes digging into him. She looked familiar, yet he knew not why. Behind her stood another little girl, this one he recognized as the little girl who followed around Seshomaru.

"Ano . . ." She looked up at him, "You haven't seen a dog demon around here, have you? Cause we don't know how to get back to camp."

"But, Kagome . . ." The little girl behind her piped up, "You said we weren't lost . . ."

"We're not, we're just asking for help!" She smiled to comfort her friend.

"Ka . . . go . . . me?" Kouga stuttered. "Is that . . . you?"

"Hai, I'm Kagome, how do you know me?" The little girl sent a questioning look to him.

"You're so small . . .what happened to you?" One of the followers asked.

"Haven't I always been this size? I don't really remember anything since before . . . um . . ." She picked up her hand and started counting, "two days ago!"

"Kagome, I must find who did this to you!" Kouga cried out.

"Who did what?" Rin blinked.

Kouga was just about to answer before something pulled at him from behind. He turned to see Kagome tugging on his tail and randomly swinging it back and forth, giggling as she did so.

"Okami-san (Japanese for: Mr. Wolf), why do you have a tail when you're human?" She asked.

"It's part of my outfit! Don't pull that down!" Kouga cried.

"Hai Hai, Kagome-Chan!" the followers pleaded as they tried to pull her away gently, "Please don't pull down his skirt."

"Okami-san, why do you wear a skirt? Guys aren't supposed to wear skirts . . ." Kagome looked up at him with big eyes.

"Because it's comfortable! And who says guys can't wear skirts?"

"Because it's just wrong, guys don't wear skirts!"

Kouga just glared at her, but couldn't resist the big-puppy dog eyes, and asked his followers to get her off of him.

"NOOOOO!" The little girl cried as she grabbed onto Kouga's leg and reached on his tail. They pulled her off his leg, but there was no way she was letting go of his tail until . . .

------

An ear piercing shriek came to the sensitive ears of the sleepless dog demon, his eyes shot open and before he knew what he was doing, Seshomaru kicked Jakken and started forward.

Jakken didn't know what was going on, but Seshomaru woke him up, therefore he must have ment for him to follow . . . There was, however, no way he and the dragon would keep up. But wait, where was Rin? Shouldn't she be with him? No Rin? Oh, God, Sheshomaru was going to kill him . . . or maybe this was just his chance to get his lord for himself . . .

------

"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha cried as the shriek of a small girl, who's voice he easily recognized as Kagome's and some other girl. He didn't think twice before taking off into the dark after the cry.

------

"Kouga! Kouga!" The followers cried out, "Cover yourself, Kouga!"

Kouga's cheeks burned red and his eyes shone with fire as he reached down and pulled up his skirt.

"Okami-san!" Rin cried, "Okami-san, Okami-san, OKAMI-SAN!"

"Okami-san!" Kagome chimed in.

"What?" The ticked Kouga barked.

"WHY DO YOU NOT WEAR UNDERWEAR!?" Kagome wailed.

"Because my skirt should not be pulled down!"

"YOU NEED UNDERWEAR!"

"I shouldn't have to wear it!"

"Why not?"

"Because he likes the breeze that goes between his legs!" One of the followers chimed in.

"SHUT UP!" Kouga barked.

"Sorry!" he bowed his head.

"HEY! Don't be mean to him!" Kagome yelled. "You're the one not wearing underwear!"

"He's my follower! I can be mean to him if I want!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes, I can! And you can't stop me!"

"Wanna bet?" Kagome picked herself up off the ground and stood at her full height, doing her best to look tough. "I could take you!"

"You could not!"

"Can too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could no-" but he was cut short by the pull of his tail, and before he knew it, his skirt was at his ankles once more.

"Kaaaaaaaagooooomeee!" Rin squeeled.

"Why you little-" He pulled his skirt back up growling. "I'll get you!"

"Don't, Kouga!" His two followers held him back, "She's just a little girl!"

"DEVIL CHILD!"

"That's the woman you love!"

"Not when she's this size!"

"But if you kill her now, you will have no bride!"

". . . That's true . . ."

"Bride?" Kagome looked up at him with big eyes, "Who's going to be your bride?"

"You are!" One of the followers cried.

"ME?!"

"Hai hai!"

"But- I'm too young!"

"When you get older, you'll be his bride."

"But by then, Okami-san'll be an old man!"

"HEY!" Kouga shouted in his defence, "I don't grow old as quick as you humans!"

"You don't grow old?"

"I do, but slower!"

"So you won't be an old man?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Maybe then . . ."

"But we're going to change you back before then!" Kouga smiled, "You're coming with me!"

"Get away from me!" Kagome cried as the demons came up towards her. "Rin, go get Seshoumaru!"

"Don't let her get him!" Kouga cried, turning to look at the small running girl. He turned around just long enough for Kagome to grab his tail, and before he knew it, his skirt was at his ankles.

"KAGOME!" Rin screeched. "STOP DOING THAT!"

"Why you little –" Kouga turned around toward her, pulled up his skirt and threw her over his shoulder.

"RUN, RIN!" Kagome cried, but it was no use, the two follower demons were much quicker than the little girl, one picked her up and they joined up with Kouga.

"Now onward to find the witch who did this to her!" Kouga said, but before he could move, two pairs of glowing demon eyes stared at him.

"What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?"

End of Chap 5

Bwahahahahahahaha! Please review, until next time! Which shouldn't be too awfully long! I promise to try to update quick!


End file.
